Because We're Specials
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Welcome to Anubis House! Translation: Welcome to death. The Anubis House is a secret hq for the Specials. Specials are, well, special. The mystery just never ends, doesn't it? Well, if you wanna know what is really up, by all means, read on. Translation: See ya! And the translation for that?: Goodbye... Literally. Other Genres: Romance, Humor, Fantasy
1. Because of the Beginning

***I have no idea why there was a code...so here's the actual one***

**New story! And for those who have seen the sneak peek in my other chapters: *THERE WILL BE SOME CHANGES! ALSO, KT, WILLOW, AND MICK WILL BE IN THE STORY EXCEPT THEIR IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE! Also, (the caps lock broke...) the mystery never happened. And Eddie was a student before Nina arrived. Oh, and Amber and Nina aren't leaving/left.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything because it is illegal for a child under 18 to hava such a professional type of property...I think. See? I told you I was younger than 18! Also, the Element caster idea came from SeddieFTW777 who wrote "House of Blood Stains". You should read it if you haven't yet!**

* * *

_"Everything is not what it seems..."_

_-Selena Gomez...or in HOA, KT Rush/Alex Shipp or whoever the writer is_

* * *

I was flabbergasted. Completely flabbergasted. Everyone ignored me as a new student, but I guess now I know the reason why. The Anubis House turned out to be a special headquarters for 'Specials', and since they thought I wasn't special, they ignored me, in fear that they'd release their inner power.

Turns out, I was an Egyptian goddess; my friend-with-benifit, Fabian, is a vampire; my best friend, Amber, is a siren; my used-to-be-enemy-now-friend, Patricia, is an Element caster; my dude-who-I-have-a-brother/sister-relationship-with , Jerome, is a Seer; my best friend's soon-to-be-boyfriend, Alfie, is a werewolf; my good friend, Mara, is a tree naiad; my...I don't-know-what-exactly, Eddie, is a wizard; and my arch-enemy-because-she-likes-Fabian, Joy, is a fairy.

So, it gets pretty weird around here. Especially with all the crazy magic stuff going on. Our close friends, Mick, Willow, and KT from Isis House are getting close to figuring out our secret though. Our leader, Trudy, knows about us, and tries to keep us safe. The caretaker in our house, Victor, though, wants to use our powers for evil. For wrong.

Life's not easy for us specials. Life's worse. Because, well, specials are meant to protect the world.

Everything is not what it seems.

* * *

**There 'ya go! That was just the prolouge and I hope you liked it! I'll be updating every week.**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	2. Because of the 13th

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA! And the Element caster idea belongs to SeddieFTW777 (but I added my own ideas and powers to the Element caster). Oh, and I don't own Hu****nger Games, since there is a reference. There is also a Twilight reference, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

_"Even when I die, I wanna still be me."_

_-Peeta Mallark, Hunger Games_

* * *

Nina's POV:

The trouble started on October 13th, 2013. And -you guessed it!- it was _Friday _the 13th. Of course, a lot of people know it's just a myth and that isn't real. But seriously, if you were a Special, it's the day when trouble begins. See, every 25 years there's a new group of Specials called in from 8 of the most powerful creatures of all. Of course, this year was the 25th and by December 31st, there's a chance there will be none of us Specials left. It's kind of unfortunate, since we're just 17. But it's a great honor to fight against wrong immortality.

Now, let me break it down for you. There's two kinds of immortality: right and wrong. Right immortality is when you were born with it - like a goddess like me or Fabian, a vampire. Wrong immortality is when you're a servant of the Chaos Creator (who we don't know yet) and tries to drink the immortal serum, causing innocent people to die.

Now Specials are randomly chosen, just like Primrose got picked for the Hunger Games. Except, no one can volunteer. It is fate that gets you chosen - not a belief, a _fact _in our world. The creatures' world.

Now, you must be getting bored of my 'little' explanation so...

I'm in the common room with the rest of the Specials besides Patricia. (wherever could that girl be?) I was chatting with my best friends, Fabian and Amber, at the couches about what Friday the 13th could bring us this year - especially this year being 'sacrifice year'; Jerome was failing to impress the girl of his dreams, Mara at the dining table; Joy was putting on nail polish at the other end of the dining table; Eddie was bobbing his head to Sick Puppies that blasted through his earphones at another couch; and Alfie was boringly morphing his hand into a werewolf's at the other couch. Man, are werewolves seriously _that _hairy? And I thought Jacob was hot...

"No Fabian, you've got it all wrong. Trudy's way too nice to be the Chaos follower that we have to fight against this year! It _has _to be Mr. Sweet," Amber said surely.

"Well Chaos followers look kind at first. But of course, they're really just dirty little murderers," Fabian points out.

I shook my head. Just the typical Special converstaions. "Haven't you guys ever thought that Victor could be the Chaos follower? He does seem to hate us 'little vermin'," I asked them.

Amber shook her head 'no'. "Too mean means that he's not the Chaos follower. I'm pretty sure he's smart enough not to make it obvious if he was."

"That's true Nins. Though I do see your point," Fabian said. Aww! He believed me! He's so cute!

As I open my mouth to speak, Patricia barges in with her clothes dripping wet. "Patricia? What happened? Are you ok?" I asked worriedly.

Patricia smirked. "Yeah, just came back from stopping a tsunami in Japan. That Element caster, Mitchang, is really getting on my nerves. She's so stressed! She needs to learn how to control her stupid powers!" she explained, clenching her teeth as she begins to talk about Mitchang. "I know what you're thinking: 'It's Friday the 13th! You shouldn't be off wandering in Japan, especially today now that a stupid Chaos follower could kill us!' Well I honestly don't care. You wanna know why? Because we're all gonna die eventually!" she continued.

Jerome walked over to Patricia. "It's Friday the 13th already? Oh no, and the trouble begins!"

"DUN DUN DUUUUN!" Alfie bellowed, as Patricia smacked him in the arm, making him stop. Patricia laughed a little though, I laughed along as well.

Fabian stood up. "No time for fooling around guys! We're the chosen ones, and because we're special, we should be careful about our powers and use it wisely! Now that a Chaos follower is out to get us, we should be more careful and attentive! Be focused Specials! We could all be dead by now!" he firmly exclaimed. Wow, cute and smart! I wish Fabian would just ask me out already!

I stood up as well, backing him up. "Of course. Fabian's right. We should stop fooling arou-"

Patricia interupted me. "But it was Alf-"

"No pointing fingers Patricia!" I scolded. "Practice whatever Elements do. The rest of you, practice your powers!" I instructed. I looked over at Fabian to see him smiling at me. Aww! I love that smile!

"I already have Nina! I just went to Japan and stopped a tsunami, saved thousands of lives, _and _got Mitchang arrested in our dimension! It's a lifetime sentence now. It was the third disaster she caused in the country," Patricia complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine! But you have to practice eventually." Patricia sneered at me and walked away over to Jerome. When would those two ever get together? I know Jerome likes Mara but Patrome has a better feel.

* * *

Amber's POV:

After an entire night of watching the others practice (since I couldn't because I would need someone willing to go crazy/be seduced/or die), I woke up early (7am is very early for a Saturday!) on Saturday morning before Nina woke up to meet my secret boyfriend, Mick Campbell. He wasn't in Anubis House, he wasn't a creature, he was a human. And I love him. But I also envy him for not being a special.

I walked silently out of the house in my pink, silk robe and venture out into the dark woods. It wasn't too cold for 5am in Liverpool, and the sun was just about to rise. The sky was a thick blanket of dark blue and black, with white stars twinking here and there. At the horizon, pink and white foggy clouds flew, as the sun rose from it's end. The forest was a rat's maze where dead ends were placed nearly everywhere, but I knew I was gonna be okay. The trees were either red, yellow, and orange of Autumn, or lifeless and leafless.

Soon, I'd be as dead as one of those trees; as my beautiful profile falls off and fails one by one until the end of the year. _Sigh..._

"Amber?" I hear a sweet, familiar voice call me from my left. I turn around and run up to him, locking my arms around his neck.

"MICK!"

He laughs. Oh...I love that laugh. "Amber, I was afraid I couldn't see you again."

I smile at him. "Oh Mick, I was afraid I'd lost you to your fake girlfriend, Willow **(Omg! I totally ship Rhynnon or Shadiann, whatever their Wolfblood couple name is)**," I replied with a lovesick smile on my face.

Mick laughs yet again. "Why would that happen when I love you?" he asked romantically, pecking me on the lips.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you beau! Love 'ya too," I replied with honesty. "But I have to go. Nina's making me wake up at 7:30 in the morning today for some exercise or good luck or whatever," I said. Truth was, Nina was making us all practice today. At SEVEN THIRTY AM. I hate being a special.

"That's ok Ambs. I'll see you around though, k?" Mick asked. I smiled and nodded. Then, we both headed our different ways.

Me to my possible death, and him to his wonderful heartthrob-of-the-school life.

**It took a while for me to update didn't it? But I think this was quite long... NO UPDATES IN THE NEXT WEEK! At least until April 18th afternoon. I'm busy then. I gotta warm up for a performance I'm having in this city-wide festival so...**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	3. Because of a Vision

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

_"Practice makes perfect. But nobody's perfect, so why practice? Practicing enough won't get you perfect, but it might get you to excellence..."_

_-Me, but Nina says it in this story_

* * *

Patricia's POV:

You know what I hate? I hate it when I know I'm gonna die sooner or later. I hate it when I'm forced to practice things I don't want to do. I hate it when I'm a special. I hate it when I know I can't love _him _anymore because I won't have a happy ending anyways. I hate it when I have to pretend I'm somebody else. I hate it when I'm 'destined' to protect the world when they won't even know I saved their lives. I hate it when I'm living a normal life, then suddenly I get picked to die. I hate it when I hav-

"Hey Patrixie, I need you to do something for me," Jerome proposed. I was currently sitting at the edge of my bed. I thought about it for a minute or two. Whatever could that 'something' be?

"What is it slimeball?" I asked, wanting him to get straight to his point.

Jerome grinned cheekily. "I need you to create a giant fireba-"

"If this has anything to do about being an Element, you should go kill yourself," I interrupted him snarkily.

He closed his eyes. "Come on Trixie! What will it take you to make a giant fireball to destroy Alfie's annoying talking stuffed alien?" he asked, desperately. I smiled. You know why? Because I know _exactly _what I want.

I smirked. "I want a vision. A vision of my future," I offered. "Then, I'll destroy Alfie's stuffed alien for you. It's a win-win for everyone, don't you think? You have your no-stuffed-alien, I get my future vision, and Alfie learns that he's way too old for stuffed creatures. Because, seriously, _we're _creatures."

"I don't even get why he keeps that thing! It's creepy! He thinks that aliens are gonna invade, but he decides to keep a stuffed version of it. He should also know that aliens don't exist," Jerome replies, sitting beside me.

"But we exist, shouldn't aliens exist as well?" I point out. "Anyways, are you gonna give me my vision?"

Jerome takes a deep breath then decides. "Fine. Hold my hand." He offers me his hand.

"Why?"

"It's how this vision thing works!" he says.

I take his hand in mine and tell him the vision I want. "I want to know who I get married to." Then, my room disappeared into thin air, being replaced with what looked like a church decorated with white and sky blue ornaments.

I glanced at Jerome confused. "This is your wedding. No one can see either of us. That red head walking down the aisle, that's you," he pointed. I turned my head at the girl. Man was I pretty in the future! I had on the most beautiful wedding gown ever! I'm not one for details but oh man...it was gorgeous. Gorgeous enough that Amber would buy a truckload of the same style, just because it was that beautiful.

Jerome and I watched the entire wedding ceremony, but his name still wasn't mentioned. Until...the last part.

The preacher turned to the blond man. "Jerome Clarke, do you take Patricia Wiliamson as your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," he said. _Jerome Clarke_ said.

My vision blurred, and soon we were back in my room. It was silent. I cannot believe I was marrying Jerome Clarke. _The _Jerome Clarke.

Later that night, I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked the same, but there was something different.

I opened up my mouth and spoke, "Sleep tight Patricia Clarke."

**That was short. But I can't update for another week bec. I'm singing in a city-wide festival, I have a science fair, and I have a spring concert this week. Busy busy busy!**

**-M (Sibuna!)**


	4. AN

**Hey darlings! It's me, _She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne_! This is a short A/N (I have to stop with these, you all hate me now!) about how frequent I will be updating until...July 1st? Sorry guys! I have PATs and such this time of the year. I have all these important tests, field trips, and contests that I'll be participating in and doing and focusing on. Sorry again.**

**I'll still be updating! But less frequently. Again, I'm sorry. The following stories will also be put in hiatus:**

**1. Ten Things I Hate About You**

**And 2. Nothing else!**

**Sorry for fans of _Ten Things I Hate About You_. I have a few reasons: kinda lost inspiration, need ideas (PM me if you have ideas), and it was (I think) the worst story I've written. I'm sorry guys, but I'm a person. And I criticise myself. If I don't have ideas, or you guys don't send me any, I will put the story up for adoption.**

**Sorry again!**

**Like I had mentioned previously, I won't be updating my stories that aren't on hiatus a lot. Sorry, yet again. It's just that I'm really busy, I have haters, and I'm comforting _two _people who have haters through PMing. You should see how long each message is.**

**-M (Sibuna!)**

**P.S.: I feel wierd about breaking FanFiction rules. I wanted to do a quick drabble, but I have to get off the computer in a short while and I still have to do my homework. Goodbye darlings!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...For now**


	5. Because of a Bite

**Okay so I know I said that last chapter's quote was gonna be said, but I was busy and tired while writing it so it'll be somewhere in the story. Also, I haven't updated in a while because this chapter is extra long. :)**

**This chapter gives detail about what the powers of every one of them has. Also, the couples flirting and such. And more power stuff! :)**

**And, I know that the quotes don't even relate to the chapter...or story, but their really inspiring and I want to be the type of author that inspires others to do something. :) Hope you guys understand!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the Element caster idea (rights to SeddieFTW777) or Cruella De Vil from 101 Dalmatians or Victoria's Secret or 'Dynamite' by Taoi Cruz or Pride and Prejudice**

* * *

_"Whatever you think you can do or believe you can do, begin it. Action has grace, magic, and power in it."_

_-Johann Wolfgang von Goethe_

* * *

Nina Martin closed her eyes, thinking about the many heroes throughout the ages. She was the Egyptian goddess of heroes you see, and she helped each and every one of them succeed, even if their intention was wrong. Of course, being a Special, she was not to help those wanting wrong immortality. But she did help those who have been granted immortality. For example: Someone who had done such a great deed to Egypt, winning the right to immortality.

Of course, Nina thought it was completely and utterly wrong. It was selfish of people doing good deeds just to be able to win the right to living forever. But it's not like she wanted to be the goddess of heroes; much less being a goddess at all.

None of the Specials wanted to be a Special at all. Of course, they knew about the glory and greatness they'd receive, especially of the importance of a Specials' destiny. But throughout the years, only one or two specials could come out alive; if you were lucky, three. That's the way it's always been: eight destined 17-year-olds fighting to the death every 25 years...

It was the same with the others: closing their eyes and thinking about their certain power, and/or unique talent:

Fabian thought about the blood dripping from his fangs. He thought about the people he would kill just to live. He shuddered just at the thought. He was not a killer. And he never wanted to be.

Amber thought about her poweful voice singing seductively to boys. She thought about how they would either die, get seduced, or just simply fall under her spell. She hated the thought. She was not evil. And she never wanted to be.

Patricia thought about her eyes turning blue when she used the power of water; green when she used earth; white when she used air; red when she used fire; and a bright gold when she used all four at once. She thought about the people she could hurt in the process. She was not someone who destroyed. And she never wanted to be.

Jerome thought about his visions. He thought about how powerful and real these visions were. He was not someone who used visions to a selfish use. And he never wanted to be.

Alfie thought about his claws growing, and his hair spreading throughout his body. He thought about the full moon, and how many people he could hurt then. He was not someone who killed. And he never wanted to be.

Mara thought about the trees she was a part of. She thought of how many of those trees died because she didn't do somethign about it. She was not against nature. And she never wanted to be.

Eddie thought about the spark of magic shooting from the tip of his wand. He thought about how deadly the spells could go. He was not a muderer. And he never wanted to be.

Joy thought about flying and soaring across the sky. She thought about the people she could hit or hurt because of _her _faerie magic. She was not someone who hurt others. And she never wanted to be.

Did you notice that each and everyone of these Specials are what they never wanted to be? They each never wanted to be evil... But they ended up being just that. Their powers are so extraordinary, that the Chaos Creator was able to use them for wrong. He turned their powers against them.

The Chaos Creator was not someone you wanted to mess with.

* * *

Willow walked over to her loving boyfriend, Mick, and plopped herself down beside him. "Where were you this morning? I was so worried," she asked him, toying with the ends of her smooth, strawberry-blonde locks. "I woke up this morning so we could have our daily, morning jog. Did you leave me?" Willow was completely worried, frantically running all over the house screaming her 'boyfriend's' name out loud... She received toilet duty from their caretaker,

Mick shook his head. "No way, I just went outside for a walk. I'm really quite stressed around this time of year, so I might be taking my jogs privately, if that's ok with you?" he lied though his teeth. He liked Amber, to tell the truth. But Willow was much sweeter and kind, that even though he was kaking, he felt like he was falling in love with her as well.

"You could've just told me, you know? I would've let you. I understand completely," Willow replied coolly. "So, what are you wearing this Halloween? I think I'm dressing up as _Cruella De Vil_ from _101_ _Dalmatians. _It'll be the cutest thing ever!" Mick looked at her worriedly. Amber had already had everything planned out this Halloween, wearing a _Cruella De Vil_ outfit as well.

"Amber told me she's going as _Cruella De Vil _as well. And she's Amber, I don't think it's a good idea if you go to the Halloween dance wearing the same outfit," Mick commented.

"What do you care about what Amber wears?" Willow asked. The girl had her suspicions, but she just shrugged them off.

Mick hugged her, his hands tangling in his girlfriend's light red hair. "Just looking out for my girlfriend, that's all babe," he replied.

Willow hugged him back. "Aww, thanks Mickey." And as surprising as it was, KT was watching from the door...

Jealously.

* * *

Alfie boredly watched his hand grow brown hair, then have it shed so quickly, as he sat on his bed, back against the wooden headboard. When he found out he was a werewolf when he was 9, he was completely flabbergasted. And he was into how humans transformed into such monstrous creatures. But at the current moment, the imagination was gone.

He muttered, "Grow. Shed. Grow. Shed. Grow. She-" Alfie was interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and silently shutting. As he was a werewolf, he could immediately sens that someone was in the house. Even worse, he couldn't recognize the smell. And that meant only one thing:

Someone broke in.

He jumped up, adrenaline running though his veins. Alfie rushed to his door and peered out, only to see Amber posing fashionably in her newest set of, you guessed it, pink clothes. Amber had on a perfect, pulled-together outfit, consisting of pink, the world's finest silk, and diamonds. Alfie walked out of his room cautiously and walked up to her, sniffing the air.

"Why do you smell different?" Alfie asked the blonde.

Amber rolled her eyes. "It's called perfume you dog... No pun intended of course," she stated with her 'matter-of-factly' tone. Then, she smiled. "Do you like it? It's _Victoria's Secret._ And _Victoria's Secret _is really not at all that cheap. It's quite expensive really," Amber rambles. Alfie nods, under the siren's spell. Amber rolled her eyes, yet again and snapped her fingers.

Alfie fell to the ground.

"Ow! How the heck did I get here?" he asked Amber.

"You fell under the siren's the spell Alfie. I wasn't even singing! But I guess I'm just _that _pretty," Amber shrugged, heading off upstairs.

* * *

Joy sang lightly, under her breath, the faerie's song, as she was floding her laundry that Trudy couldn't finish because of her duties at the Frobisher Libraray keeping her busy. "La la la la lala, la la la lala... La lala la la la la lalala la..." She hummed throughout all 16 verses and 17 choruses. Then, she started again. "La la la la lala, la la la lala... La lala la la la la lalala la..." She eventually started belting through with the lyrics she didn't even know she knew! "Spring's a me-rry season, a time of happy... When faeries are sprea-ding their happiness oh..."

The door creaked open, but Joy didn't notice. A blonde smirked at her. Joy was just about to finish the song. She whispered the second-to-last line, as eerie as it was supposed to sound. "But faeries can grab a knife...and...kill you..." Then, the last line. "Don't trust a faerie, 'cause they're not always good..."

Applause.

Joy spun around and scowled at Eddie. Eddie snickered and continued clapping.

"How long have you been standing there? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Joy exclaimed.

"A heart attack because I'm so good looking?" Eddie flirted with Joy.

She glowered and walked up to him. Joy leaned into Eddie's face, their noses touching, since Eddie's back was already against the closed door. "You haven't answered my question?" she asked, ever-so-sweetly.

Eddie frowned and replied, "I've been standing here long enough to know that you are probably half-siren." Joy blushed, taking a step back. Amber could sing way better than she could! Amber was a siren! "Amber has a better voice, true. But Joy, I never thought fairies can sing."

Joy giggled. "I want to know if wizards can sing. Can you show me?"

"Not gonna happen," Eddie stated with a firm voice.

"Please?"

"Fine... _I throw my hands my han-"_

"STOP!" Joy interrupted, hands rushing to ears. Eddie was laughing. "You are the worst singer ever Eddie!" she teased.

* * *

Things were still awkward between Patricia and Jerome. Ever since Jerome's vision from two day before, they barely even talked to each other, smiled at each other, glanced at each other... They both pretended like the other person didn't exist.

Jerome was so scared about the 'incident' that happened two days ago, that he had pranked everyone in the house (besides Patricia), earned himself a month's worth of toilet duty, and a week of detention with Mr. Sweet. He was filling himself with duties so that he could maybe forget about what happened. But what happened happened, right?

Patricia, on the other hand, was so afraid about what might happen to them now, she started hanging around Eddie more. The girl had despised the blond, but had found a liking to him during the two days. Unlike Jerome, she had found herself away from the thoughts of the vision that her fellow Special had had with her.

As expected, Jerome came rushing from the upstairs level of Anubis House, chuckling to himself as he thought about the bucket of water over Mara's door. He had planned it to spill over either Joy's or Mara's head, but obviously, that was not the case.

"AAH!" the squeal came. Jerome laughed to himself silently, as he thought the victim was Amber. "JEROME JEFFREY LINCOLN CLARKE, GET UP HERE!" How she knew his full name was beyond him, yet he quickly banished himself from the house for the afternoon. "NOW!" Unfortunately, she hadn't known Jerome had fled th house. And so, she grabbed new clothes and changed into them. Swiftly, she sprinted out of the house and over to the closest bench, where Jerome was hiding under.

"Get out from under there," she instructed madly. Jerome's head poked out from under the bench to see a familiar redhead he had wanted to avoid. "What was that prank for?" Patricia asked, quietly.

Jerome mumbled, "It was meant for Joy or Mara." He crawled out of his hiding spot and stood in front of Patricia.

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not a good answer."

"But."

"But what?"

"Well."

"Well what?"

"See-"

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHY YOU PRANK PEOPLE CONTINUOUSLY NOW! YOU NEVER USED TO THIS _24/7! _WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE SUCH AN IDIOT AND IGNORANT!? HUH? YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL BECAUSE YOU'RE 'HOT', WHICH YOU AREN'T! BUT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"CALM DOWN!" Jerome interrupted.

Patricia breathed. "Two options: Tell me now, or don't and suffer a painful death. You choose," she smirked, in a much calmer tune than before. Jerome pretended to think. Patricia rolled her eyes madly, "So?"

Jerome sighed and sat on the bench. "Sit Patricia."

Patricia cautiously sat down. "What ever happened to 'Trixie'?" She teased lightly, her eyes turning a slight white as a small wind rushed past her. She sat down beside him and pondered aloud, "What are you gonna tell me?"

"I did all of these pranks because I thought that maybe I'd forget what happened...in the vision," Jerome mumbled. Patricia wasn't able to hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I did them because I thought I was losing my mind." Patricia frowned. _What the heck is going on? _she thought to herself. _What did he mean by that?_

Patricia inched closer to him. "What do you mean by that?" she mumbled, loud enough that Jerome could hear.

Jerome smiled. He leaned in closer to her ear, and just when his lip brushed by Patricia's pinna, he whispered, "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

Nina sat on her bed, back to the wall, and eyes glued to the pages of _Pride and Prejudice. _The hatred between Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth was heated more than ever! And the line between hate and love hasn't been crossed yet! But in a few more lines, it'll be crossed! And the love betwe-

"Nines, I have to talk to you!" Fabian interrupted her, as he swooped into her room and jumped nervously around.

"Umm...Fabian, are you ok?" Nina worriedly asked her crush, folding the ear of the page, dropping the book, getting up, and rushing to Fabian's side. "What's going on? Do you know who the Chaos Creator is? If so, who is it? It's Saturday the 14th Fabian! We could all die! We could all never live to see Christmas! An-"

"NINA! Calm down! Well, it has nothing to do with this year being the 25th," Fabian interrupted.

Nina had calmed down. "Oh..." She then sat on the edge of her bed and toyed with the seam of her pink shirt ever-so-innocently. An awkward and uncomfortable silence filled the room. The word seemed to hang in the air and to never leave. And the quietness and stillness of the air seemed to linger on for more than just a few seconds. "What's up?" she asked shyly.

Fabian smiled weakly. "I fed." Nina's eyes flew from the lace of her shirt to Fabian's chocolate eyes.

She giggled unsurely. "You're joking, right?" Nina asked for reassurance. "The Fabian Rutter I know would _never _feed on an actual person. Fabian Rutter is a fledgling. Fabian Rutter is a vampire who feeds on _animal _blood. Fabian Rutter does not feed on _human _blood." These words hung in the air, as Nina had started yet another silent moment. "Right?" she mumbled.

Nina was almost 100% sure that Fabian would never kill. She knew that by biting a human, a vampire could turn that human into one of their own. But the danger was that Fabian had never sucked before. He had no idea how to turn the innocent that he killed. Fabian had murdered.

Tears started slipping from Nina's eyes.

"I didn't mean to," Fabian muttered bluntly.

"Yeah?" Nina rose from her seat. "And I didn't mean to be a Special."

* * *

**Ooh... Intense, right? Sorry again that this was a late update. So I hope you all so last chapter and the A/N in it. Well, it's not a chapter but whatever. See you gusy in about 2-3 weeks depending on my availability and typing skills!**

**xoxo -M :)**


	6. Because of a Disaster

**What it do peoplez!? Hehe... Enjoy this chapter!**

**PS: Even after my important tests, I will still be updating irregularly (not every week) because for this story, the chapters will be longer with tensions rising in the air! *evil laugh***

**PPS: You do not wanna hear my evil laugh...it sounds wierd.**

**PPPS: What does 'PS' mean?**

**PPPPS: I like purple so I'm just gonna assume it means 'purple signature'. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or the Element caster idea (rights to SeddieFTW777)**

* * *

_"The main problem of the world is its disasters. One kind is the natural disaster. The other is the natural, the kind that we decide whether or not to make it happen, the kind that we can stop."_

_-Me (She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne)_

* * *

KT was not jealous. She was KT Rush, and KT Rush does not get jealous. Ok, sometimes, yes. But over boys? She was 17. Yet it was her first time. KT did not like Mick Campbell, that's for sure. So what was she jealous about?

She was jealous because Willow had a boyfriend.

KT never really liked anyone. Nor did she even find any guy attractive. They were guys, human. She was a girl, human. That was it. That was everything she ever really thought about anyone she ever met. But this time, she felt like she wanted to be with someone. KT knew exactly who she needed to get better than Willow, since of course they weren't on the best term at the current situation, and she was going to get him.

It was a name. Two words:

Eddie. Miller.

* * *

"Umm...guys? Where's Joy?" Eddie asked worriedly. "I've been looking all over for her. You know, fairies and wizards have the same type of magic. They kind of _have _to work together. Problem: I can't find her."

"Excuse me _Edison_, but you're mistaken. Wizards and casters, such as an Element caster - _moi_, have a closer relationship with magic than fairies and wizards do," Patricia blurted, pointing out the American boy's mistake and hugging her bowl of popcorn.

Eddie answered, "Excuse me Patricia, but I am looking for _your _best friend because I wanted to ask her to the Halloween dance that's coming up."

"Whatever," Patricia mumbled. Eddie raised an eyebrow at the girl, then walked away, yet again exclaiming Joy's name repeatedly, giving Amber a terrible headache.

"Ugh! All this talk about _things_ is making me nauseous," Amber stated, with her usual matter-of-factly tone.

Patricia groaned. "All this talk about the dance is making me nauseous," she mimicked Amber, grabbing another handful of popcorn.

As if on cue, Jerome walks into the sitting room, grabs Patricia's bowl, and remarks with a full mouth, "Why? Cause you have no date?" He laughs, and settles himself beside the fiesty girl.

"If only someone asked me," Patricia mumbles.

"Go to the dance with me then," Jerome suggested.

"No, not really. I don't trust a Seer..."

Jerome chuckled. "And you trust a Seer's vision?"

Patricia fake-gags. "Just the mention of it makes me wanna barf...repeatedly...on your face... Like it's not ugly right now anyways..."

The conversation spurred around the household. Not one of them knew about the vision. Jerome and Patricia, on the other hand, have adjusted to the situation. Both of them knew they'd never fall for the other, so it was quite simple.

* * *

Nina's POV:

I have been mumbling in my sleep. At least, that's what Amber told me. She said I mumbled about blood, and death. She asked me if it was the future of the 25th. I said no. But in my head, the real answer was screaming to get out:

Fabian fed.

Honestly, I can't believe it. A lot. Fabian is probably the sweetest guy I've ever met, not just that, he's practically my boyfriend already. We tell each other everything, and by the looks of it, I'm the only one who Fabian told about what happened to the poor, innocent girl who died. I heard there was a girl from Cleopatra House missing, I'd just rather not believe it's the truth.

The horrible truth.

I made up my mind earlier, and decided to take a walk around the school field to be able to clear my nauseous and tired mind. I probabaly look drunk, stirring around the courtyard, hands on my forehead and looking numb. Not only that, I _feel _numb.

I saw Willow carefully and cautiously approaching me. "Nina. Are you ok? You look..._not _ok," she said.

"Obviously!" I exclaimed, my temper rising, as the girl kept on with the conversation.

"I feel a very...trembling and uneasy aura. You're hiding something. You're scared," Willow said, as her hands seemed to dance across the air between us. "Something about...murder?" Willow was the one feeling uneasy now. She was wary, I noticed, as she stepped back and away from me.

My eyes rolled, and I replied,"Don't be afraid! I just...heard that there's a new murderer lurking around the place, and I was worried," I lied. I hated lying, but it seemed appropriate for the current situation. Willow's eyes widened, grasping my wrist. "What the heck are you doing Willow?!" I asked, squirming under her surprisingly tight grip.

Willow responded, "If there's a murderer, we should get out of here! You're too far away from Anubis House! We have to go to Isis, my house. It's just over there!" Internally, I felt my eyes roll again.

"But I have to get back to Anubis!" Translation: Some guy has the same intentions as Hitler and I have to find a hero. And the only time I can do that is at midnight, needing my..necklace. MY NECKLACE! I felt my other hand fly up to my neck and feel it. It wasn't there. That's impossible! I never take it off! It must've fell of my neck. But how could that happen? Willow had started dragging me to Isis House already, but I had to find that necklace. "Willow! I really should go," I said. "They need me back there!" I reasoned. That's when it started to pour.

Hard.

"They are big children now, Nina! It does not matter!" Willow yelled over the loud rain pattering on the ground. "We're here!" Isis House looked exactly like Anubis House, minus the eerie feeling and the signs of death and Eye of Horus designs. It was also slightly smaller than Anubis. Willow dragged me into the house, which was when I noticed my clothes were drenched, and my phone was back at Anubis, which meant I couldn't call Anubis about me being in Isis.

A girl, a black American I think, came barelling down the staircase. "Willow! Who's this?" the girl asked. Just like I thought: American.

Willow grinned widely, even if she was shivering from the coldness of the rain. "This is Nina, Anubis House. Nina, KT. She might have to stay over because there's apparently a murderer around here in Liverpool. Oh! And there's like a storm outside."

"Hi KT," I shivered. "Willow, can I borrow some of your clothes? The storm seems like it's getting stronger," I said through clenched teeth. Patricia is probabaly either really mad, or she's trying to stop the person who caused this.

"Sure!" Willow exclaimed.

This is gonna be a _long _night.

* * *

Jerome's POV:

Uh oh! Patricia's is quite moody today!

She was up in the sky, with a ball of air blowing around her, a mini asteroid belt, a ribbon of water, and fireballs circled around her. The skies were dark, it was raining hard (nearly hail, the wind tossed me around, and the ground shook fiercely under me. All of Anubis, besides Joy and Nina, were standing outside, pleading her to stop. The most important detail of the scene though, was that her eyes weren't like usual.

Normally, they'd be grey. When she used water, they were blue. With air, white. And with earth, green.

This time, it was different.

Gold.

As I heard, from Mara of course, an Element's eyes would only turn gold when she used all her element powers at once. Which was rare.

"Patricia! Stop it! You're ruining everything!" Fabian begged the redhead. "I know the real you, and you aren't like this!" he yelled, as the winds began to blow swiftlier and harsher. Amber was singing random notes in a calming and soothing tone, but it didn't seem to work on the angered and tempered girl.

Alfie was yelling, "Come on Trixie! Calm down!" Patricia's eyes seemed to shimmer a fading gold, but after a second, glowed an even brighter, fiercer gold.

Amber stopped singing, yelling right after. "Patricia! I know you hate me, but please return back to normal?" she asked, as politely as Amber Millington could do.

"C'mon yacker, I know you're pretty mad, but please go back to normal!" Eddie then exclaimed, knowing that his voice and care would obviously do the trick, seeming that she does have a crush on him. But apparently not. Because of what Eddie said, the downpour had practically drowned the street, including their shoes, making Amber yelp in frustration.

"Patricia. Please."

That was when the girl collapsed onto the ground, the storm stopped quickly, and the skies turned a bright white with the sun illuminating it with sunshine rays. Everyone ran to the unconcious 17-year-old, worried. They nudged her awake, and Patricia slowly stirred. "Trixie, are you ok?" Jerome asked with full care and attention, causing Eddie to roll his jealous eyes.

Patricia sat up, looking emotionally disturbed. "I'm fine. What happened?"

Mara replied, "Wow, you were really out of it, huh? You caused a storm, and we nearly lost you."

"How did I come back?" Patricia questioned in wonder.

Jerome responded, "Me."

* * *

Nina stared out of the window, it was still currently storming, and by the looks of it, it'll be awhile until it stops. **(At this part, Patricia isn't ok yet and is still causing the storm) **Suddenly, KT walked up to her, sitting right beside the Anubis resident. "Hi Nina. Eddie Miller Is in your house, right?" KT asks her fellow American curiously.

"Yeah, why?" Nina asked back.

"I was just wondering. With him being the principal's son and all," KT explained.

"Oh makes sense. But I would stay clear of him though, he's a bit of a hotheaded troublemaker," Nina warned, knowing of KT's possible crush on the principal's son. "Just a warning. Plus, I think he likes either Patricia or Joy, I'm not sure."

KT frowned. "No!" she protested. **(Actually, Jimmy protested! Hehe, 1Der!) **"I do not like Eddie Miller! I know he's a troublemaker. And KT Rush does not date troublemakers," she assured Nina, who was worried for her fellow American friend.

Willow crossed her arms, as she entered the common room. "Nina! The storm's over. You can go back to Anubis now!" Nina got up, and smiled at KT, before leaving the Isis House. "Bye Nins! See you at school!" When Nina was gone, Willow stomped over to KT. "As for you, do not ever talk to Nina again," Willow said. She then warned her bossily, "Or else."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter sucked! It was bit rushed! Hope you liked it anyways. And if Willow is a bit OOC, that's for a reason.**

**xoxo -M :)**


	7. Because of Her Disappearance

**Hey HOAnatics! (hehe, HOA plus fanatics equals HOAnatics!) I just want to say than you to everyone who is supporting me in fnafiction. Thank you! Also, to anyone who watches M.I. High, doesn't Dan and Zoe remind you of Patricia and Jerome? If they don't, they remind me of them. The redhead and the blonde :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. :)**

* * *

_"There are those who start the fire, and those who put them out. But there's also those who just stand by and watch."_

_-She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne (moi!)_

* * *

_Monday, October 16 _**(school was cancelled because of the storm! hehe...)**

Patricia's POV:

Jerome? I stopped being evil because of Jerome? There are two most important of infinite reasons of why that shouldn't have happened: 1) I hate him and 2) I hate him more than I hate the Chaos Creator... What? I'm known for exaggeration! Ugh... How? How could it happen? Yes, I know. We're 'destined' to be together. But maybe I want to change my destiny with him. Change my future. How? I have no idea. But still, I'm closer with Eddie now and Jerome likes Mara, as he's completely oblivious to the fact that she's in love with Willow's boyfriend, Mick; both from Isis House.

I'm slightly annoyed by that fact. Jerome fully knows that we would end up together, but he keeps on chasing after Mara.

What? I'm annoyed by the fact that Jerome likes someone else?

STOP READING - If you've made it here already, you might as well keep reading. I don't care.

Anyways, all of Anubis House was sitting comfortably around a warm fire in the common room, snuggled in blankets. Trudy then rushed in. "Do you all want some hot chocolates with marshmallows?" she asked us. It was after the storm I had created, thanks to Jerome and Eddie's stupid faces that have to be shoved in my face. We all nodded 'yes', so the kindhearted housekeeper walked back into the kitchen, ready to prepare a steaming hot drink for all of us. The silence was never louder than before once she left. All of us turned to each other, noticing the stillness and quiet in the room right away.

I locked eyes with a pair of icy blue ones. The small smirk he had and the sparkle in his eyes told me he was waiting for a 'thank you' to come out of me for supposedly saving me. "Thank you..." I whispered. He sat next to me, so I'm guessing I whispered it low enough for only him to hear.

I turned to Eddie, who was looking everywhere but me. Was he mad at me? Was it really my fault? But did he actually like me? Eddie turned to Mara, who sat next to him, and smiled flirtasiously at her. I sort of felt conflicted. He knew I was looking at him, but was I jealous? Did I actually care? I can't believe this. Eddie looked up and frowned. "Where's Joy?" he asked worriedly. The American had been nagging on us about Joy's sudden disappearance.

"I saw her since last night, before bed," Mara answered.

"I didn't see her this morning when I woke up," I added, earning a roll of the eye from Eddie.

Alfie sniffed. "I smell a rat, and it's not my cologne." We all stifled a laugh, not feeling up to it after a raging storm and the discussion of my best friend's disappearance.

Fabian pointed out, "What logical explanation is there though?" Us Specials thought about it. The only explanation was the Chaos Creator. I can see the fear and flame in all of our eyes; Eddie's burning in anger. Did he like Joy?

"The only explanation is the Chaos Creator, and I'm fully sure he wouldn't do this," Nina muttered.

"Well she's gone. And until we find out who the Chaos Creator is, or even until December, we have nothing. Hopefully, our first battle is coming up. We can't defeat the Chaos Creator if we're not even complete," Jerome said, proving a point.

"Look, can someone just please tell me where I could possibly find Joy? I need answers." Eddie seemed completely stressed out. So he does like Joy. I guess I'm fine with that...sort of.

Amber crinkled her nose. "Something is fishy. The Chaos Creator would have not been able to do this unless he was working from the inside."

"He must've already infiltrated the Anubis House! Or the school," Nina told us, sharing a possible conclusions. In between all of this, I am completely befuzzled and confounded. My best friend is missing, I _am _meant to be with Jerome, I have feelings for Eddie, the Chaos Creator, possible end-of-the-world; all in the life of 17-year-old Patricia Grace Williamson.

Mara and Fabian nodded. "She must've gone somewhere. Joy would've left a note or some sort of clue," Mara said.

"Joy is pretty clever. Mara, you know the room. Help me find something, anything. Nina, we migt need your help as well," Fabian instructed.

"Of course, anything to find Joy."

"Can I help?" Eddie suddenly asked. Well then...

"Of course Eddie," Mara smiled at him.

Alfie grinned. "So, change of subjects... Halloweeen ball? We have to get our minds of this stress for at least one night anyways. Any plans? Ooh! Costumes?" he asked, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "I'm going as an alien!"

Jerome laughed. "I don't know yet. Vampire maybe," he shared. "What about you Trixie?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. I probably won't even go. If I was, I have no idea what I'm going to wear. I don't even have a date!" I blushed.

"Then I'll be yours Trix," Jerome smiled at me.

And for the first time since the incident, I smiled back at him.

* * *

**Short, but sweet and updated. Sorry if it took so long! School and stuff... PS: busy week next week, so...I won't be able to update.**

**xoxo -M :)**


End file.
